The World They Knew
by lordxsauron
Summary: Team RWBY graduated from the Beacon Military Academy, in the United States with hope. Yet these girls find themselves divided by loyalty, honor, and duty as the world sinks into the chaos of World War Two. Can the friendships of RWBY and JNPR survive the worst that humanity has to offer? Or will they be lost in the worst of passions that humanity has to offer: war.
1. Chapter 1: The Rising Sun

**Chapter 1: The Rising Sun**

**February 24, 1933**

Blake paced back and forth, her cat ears twitching with nervousness. Her country was about to end a war with China. Normally, Blake disdained war and violence of any kind. However, the war with China was particularly concerning.

She stopped by the window and looked out as she saw more and more delegates from other nations arrive at the Palais Wilson. Being on the third floor of this ornate, Victorian five-storey palace, it had the the awe-inspiring view of the shimmering crystal blue water of Lake Geneva. It took Blake's breath away the first time she saw it. Now it was the only thing that kept her calm and collected. Water had that effect on the admiral.

"Are you sure, Blake?" Ren looked up from his newspaper, "I've heard some disturbing reports from my home."

Blake stopped as smoothed out the wrinkles from her white admiral tailcoat. She hated all of the medals and ribbons that were pinned on. The only thing she really did appreciate was her family emblem of the black nightshade flower that embroidered. Perks of being nobility, thought Blake was some individuality. "Yes, Ren. I've been reassured by my father that our armies are pulling back," Blake said as she readjusted the belt to make sure that her ceremonial katanas hung directly to the opposite of the seames of her white breaches. Pleased with her look, she looked over her thigh high boots to make sure sure there weren't scuff marks.

Ren kept a calm, even look as he took another sip from his tea cup. Placing it down on the small saucer, a frown started to appear. "My government reports otherwise. Your armies have not left the neutral zone." He countered.

Blake frowned, that's odd. Her father **told** her that their troops were leaving the front lines. "Maybe the armies are waiting for our official proclamation."

"I hope so… I really hope so, Blake. I truly want peace between our two countries." Ren said as he grabbed his coat.

She nodded in agreement as fastened her belt that carried her ceremonial katana. "Me too Ren, Me too. War does terrible things, but it never destroyed our friendship."

Ren nodded in agreement walking beside his Imperial Japanese counterpart down the hall towards the assembly. Finding her seat in the third row, she took her seat behind the notecard with Japan written on it. Ren took his seat right beside her, behind the Chinese card.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the royal ambassador to Japan, Prince Adam Hirohito."

A young man in a black uniform with his ceremonial sword approached the podium. His calm collected appearance gave the image of an upstanding and respected politician and military man in his formal black uniform with a large wite, red, white sash around slung around his shoulder. Pinned to it was a large ruby surrounded by pearls and gold stripes in the shape of a sun. This bull faunas was a beacon of inspiration to his people. He was the embodiment of her people's hope.

Blake would be lying if her heart was about to pop out of her chest. She felt a hand on top of hers. She blinked to see Ren's hand on her own. "It'll be alright." He tried to reassure her.

Adam Taurus Hirohito. The crown prince of Japan, next in line to the heavenly throne. The second most powerful man in Japan was about to deliver the speech that would guarantee Japan's commitment to peace and prosperity in the world, while at the same kind, uplifting faunas kind in Asia. Blake's heart filled with pride, hope, and determination. Finally, her people were going to end a war. Finally, her people would have respect on the world stage.

Adam took his place behind the podium and cleared his throat. The assembly murmurs grew to silence to hear this most respected man. "Delegates." The red-haired bull faunas crowned-prince started, "Japan has always held itself with distinction and honor. We are dedicated to the principles of prosperity and fairness." He said as held his hand over his chest.

Blake nodded in agreement.

His hand balled into a fist, "That's why it pains me to say that this hall is full of hypocritical imperialists. For centuries, Europe has sought to dominate Faunas-kind. Seeking to enslave our kind and steal our wealth, Humanity has oppressed us for far too long."

Blake felt a lump form in her throat. The air was saturated with tension that shot down her spine as several delegates suddenly gasped.

"Our people were scorned and forgotten during Versailles Conference, yet our troops spilled their blood and gave their lives for western democracies! For what? A backseat at the table and no chance to voice our opinion!?" Adam slammed his fist on the podium, his spittle flying from his mouth. "Now, we are being condemned for our need for resources and living space!"

Adam glared as he pointed at the assembly as he scanned the massive meeting room, "Look at you! You grew your own empires for your own greed, yet condemn us for expansion out of dire necessity?! Is this what you call justice? We say no more. Effective today, Japan announces her resignation from the League of Nations. We will not remove our troops from China. We will continue to seek our destiny."

Adam took a step back from the podium, the fire in his eyes faded away just as quickly as it came, "As of now, we will not seek your justice. Our path is that of our own justice."

With that, Adam walked off the stage and disappeared, leaving an uproar behind him. Blake couldn't believe it. All of the years of her family trying to talk to the Emperor, all undone by his son and the radical White Fang. Delegates got out of their chairs shouting at Adam, at each other, heck even at themselves. Old men congregated into groups talking about what this might mean for their countries, what this might mean for the future, and the world, and their profit.

"Look at this…" Blake breathed, "Look at how one man can break a world…" Her cat ears drooped as Blake hung her head in shame. Was Japan truly doing what was just? Would this really better her homeland and people?

"What does this mean…?" Ren breathed, a sweat rolling down his forehead. He turned face to face Blake.

The young admiral didn't want to say it. She stood up from her seat as the two friends looked at each other. "I'm sorry…. Ren." She couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

The two stood there in silence among the shouting and debates from their fellow representatives of the League of Nations. After what seemed to be an eternity, she finally heard her friend speak, "I guess this means we're at war." Ren murmured with closed eyes.

"Indeed." Blake blinked away the tears in her eyes.

For being a calm and collected imperial officer, she almost jumped out of her skin when she found Ren hugging her.

She wrapped her arms around her friend in return.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself." Ren broke with a forlorn smile.

Blake nodded, "You too, Ren… you too… if you need anything," She reached into her pocket and pulled out medallion. Get yourself to Taiwan and find the closest naval base. Hand an officer this, and it will ensure your safety."

Ren looked at the medal. There was a large ruby surrounded by a golden radiating son. Engraved in fine gems was Blake's name. "The navy will guarantee your protection until we meet."

"This…" Ren looked at his friend in astonishment, "this is the Order of the Rising Sun…"

Blake nodded with a small smile, "Let it be a symbol of our friendship during the darkest hour."

With that, the two friends parted ways not knowing what the future held for them. One thing was certain, things would never be the same. The world they knew was forever gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car pulled up to the military checkpoint. She see a squad of six imperial soldiers patrolling the perimeter behind the iron fence that marked the Japanese embassy. Above the modest two storey greco-columned mansion waved the Imperial Japanese flag flapping proudly in the air.

Once the identities were checked, the car was waved through with the sentries holding their rifles at attention. The car pulled up in front of the building where an honor guard of six soldiers awaited, their bayonets pointed upward at attention. Blake got out of the car where She didn't bother saluting back as she marched through the front doors of the embassy. She brushed past the orderlies who bowed before the distinguished admiral.

She made her way up the spiral carpeted staircase, moving down the oak paneled hallway that displayed numerous Japanese artifacts from the Meiji Restoration, normally, she would have taken time admire these treasures, but her blood was too hot to take the time to admire such historic pieces. She ignored the guards and stormed right into the meeting room.

"Ah Blake. I was expecting you." Adam didn't bother looking up from the reports he was studying.

"What the hell was that?" Blake seethed. "You broke all of our promises!" She yelled as strode across the checker-tiled floor.

Immediately two armed guards stormed in, their bayonets ready.

Adam looked up with a smirk. He raised hand dismissing the armed guards. "It's been a long time coming, Blake. You must have known. Our people our suffering due to a lack of resources and living space. Are you really going to deny our people with prospects of peace, while the humans take and take?"

Blake crossed her arms across her ribboned uniform. "We can't beat them, Adam… We have no allies, no resources. We can't take on the war." Her frown grew heavier, "Besides, war is never the way."

Adam got up from the large monaghenny desk and walked over to the large table in the center of the room that displayed a map of the world. "As of now, no, we don't have allies or resources. However, there are countries that are sympathetic towards are cause and may be willing to aid us."

Blake knew who he was talking about. "They are madmen halfway around the world. What good can they do!?"

The red haired bull faunas shook his head in disappointment as leaned over the section of Europe. "As one of our most talented admirals, I thought you would have known. If Germany knocks out the Allies in Europe, Asia will be easy."

It still wouldn't work, Blake lamented. "What about America?" Blake narrowed her eyes, unimpressed. "You think they will stand idle?"

Adam smirk grew to a full on smile. "That's why you are going to lead the Navy. The Emperor has commanded that you plan and lead a campaign in the Pacific to deliver a knockout blow to the U.S. You wipe out the American Navy, and with that, our victory in Asia will be reassured."

Blake's eyes and cat ears twitched in annoyance. She was dedicated towards peace, not war. Now she was asked to lead a campaign against America. A war she knew that she could not win. Worse yet… her friends...

"I will appeal this…" Blake countered.

Adam crossed his arms in a look of disdain, "You bring dishonor to your family and nation. Be a traitor to our kind and condemn us to stagnation and death." Blake was so close to unsheathing her katana and cut down the man that had condemned her nation to the path of destruction. Her hand drifted down to the hilt.

How dare he counter her loyalty to people, nation, and family. That was a grave insult to her honor.

Adam black gloved hand drifted down to his own blade.

No. Not today. _My death will mean nothing. His death will mean nothing._ She resolved as her hand moved down to grab the belt around her waist. "Let it be known, Adam. I can guarantee at the most a year of success. After that, I make no promises."

"You will do better than that. You _will _win the war. Your family depends on it." His voice dropped to that of barely a whisper as he turned and went back to his desk. Some reason, the young admiral knew that the young prince was not joking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake finally made it to her room after a long day. She unclasped her belt and placed the swords by the table. Everything that she knew was changing and definitely not for the better. Undoing the buttons to her tailcoat, she unceremoniously tossed it onto the bed.

She had one objective now before she would embark on the most difficult thing for her.

She grabbed a piece of paper and her pen.

With a tear rolling down her cheek, she wrote.

_My dear Yang Xiao-Long,_

_This will be the last letter I write to you. Things are changing at home. How I wish we could return back to the academy. Times were much simpler. There was peace and tranquility… well until your sister showed up. _

_I miss all of you dearly. I considered you the family I never had. I learned to be myself around all of you. I learned that I didn't need to be perfect around all of you. You accepted me for who I was, and that is something I will always proudly carry in my heart until the day I die. I realize how painful it was for me to open up for you. I was a rock and you tried to squeeze water out of me at the cost of bloodying your own hand. When I did start to crack, often, more walls waited to be overcome. Yet you stuck through it, even though at times, we wounded each other. _

_Yet you helped me discover what it means to be Blake Belladonna. Your friendship, as that of our teams, is true gem of highest quality. _

_I know you can feel it in the air. We all could. The world we once knew is gone. I am called to serve my country, which I do so willingly. The honor and livelihood of my family depends on it. The honor of Japan demands it. Now clouds gather and threaten to overshadow everything. _

_Joyous memories are nothing but faint ghosts, I'm afraid. All the time we had at the Academy will remind me of the friendship we share. Please do not hold it against me. As I write this, tears roll down my eyes. Never forget the times we had. _

_Goodbye, my beloved friends. Onward, I must go. Everyone must leave the days of youth, and I am learning this truth the hard way. Sorrow fills my heart with each step I take in the abyss of the future. Today marks the first step of this journey into the void of uncertainty. Oh how, we were so happy at the academy; you were the family that allowed me to grow into who I am now. Weiss also holds a special place in my heart, even though we didn't get along with each other. Also, Ruby, you will always be my little sister. Resentment and anger will never be in my heart when I think of all of you._

_Yours Truly, Now and Forever,_

_Lord High Admiral Blake Belladonna of the Imperial Japanese Navy. _

After signing her name, she placed the letter in an envelope. She sealed with wax in the shape of her family crest. Now, she had to start planning. She grabbed her tablet and begin to write down some of her ideas.

If Japan was going to win this war and force these countries to accept peace quickly, the Japanese Naval strategy needed to be completely reworked. She began drawing the schematics for a brand new ship; it would be the flagship of her fleet and of her navy. It would be the super carrier, her flagship, the Yamoto

**A/N**

**Hiya guys! New idea. RWBY with WW2. Some minor changes, like women can now serve in the military. The War will follow the same course as WW2 for the most part until 1941-1942. Then things will change. **

**If you want a real life analogous to Blake. Blake is essentially Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto. Just some context, for the sake of plot, Asia is where the Faunas evolved and developed. We'll see this play a much more important role later down the road. You'll see it. **

**Much help from my good friends SecretEvil. Check out his story Wolves. I ABSOLUTELY adore it; and check out Archer1eye. He's got a pretty cool story comin out here soon! Finally, a big thanks for Shaded, He's like a bro. Well… He is a bro. **

**Thank AGWo3o for preventing me from deleting my fanfic account.**

**Finally, if you'd like, leave a favorite and/or follow if you'd enjoy this. Got a thought, reaction, question, theory, anything and everything, leave a review!**

**Cheers,**

**Lordxsauron**


	2. Chapter 2: Darkest Night

**Chapter 2: Darkest Night**

**August 31, 1939**

The large pale moon shone through the dense canopy of the Tuchola Forest that bordered Germany and Poland. The crickets rang out as a squad five soldiers waded through the undergrowth. At the head of a column was a young woman who took out her binoculars. Despite the darkness, she could see six soldiers in the bunker around a table playing a game of cards. One of them stood up with a bottle of what looked to be some kind of alcoholic drink. _Live it up. It'll be the last chance you have._

Straight ahead was a bunker that guarded the border between the two nations.

"Mercury, take the MG on the left. Gun down any survivors. Emerald, I want you to get a vantage point on the right. Wait for the signal then take out the lookout on the top."

The tall slender young with silver hair that contrasted with black SS uniform nodded. A green-haired darker complexion female nodded as she grabbed her Kar98.K with scope and made her way up a tree.

"Neo, Roman, you're on me." The officer commanded as she took out her Luger and brandished a long trench knife. The two other soldiers nodded and unslung their MP34s. A man who looked to be in his early thirties with orange quietly slipped in a fresh magazine while a woman with heterochromia eyes, with long pink, white, and brown hair, nodded as she took off her black stahlhelm, tied her hair up and placed the helmet back on her head.

Black Death was ready to move.

The officer looked up to the sky. Just as predicted, storm clouds started to roll over and consumed the light from the white gem in the sky casting a thicker darkness over the opening in the forest. With that, it was go time.

The three soldiers crawled up through the fifty yards of clear, open land. By what the officer could tell, there was only one soldier standing out by the bunker. She smiled as she crept up to the officer clad in a light hazelnut uniform.

In one fluid motion, the soldier's neck was sliced open. He crumpled to the ground, blood soaking into the dirt. Roman moved to the opposite of the large metal door and prepped a grenade.

Neo, the young girl, anticipated what was about to happen as she gripped the door of the bunker. The officer nodded.

Neo cracked open the door as Roman tossed into the grenade into the bunker.

"GRANAT!" Someone shouted in Polish.

Neo shut the door.

***CRACK* **

The sound of rifle filled the forest as the lookout above fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

A muffled *****_**womp!***_ could be heard.

The officer and her two comrades stormed in weapons at the ready. They were greeted with a broken swinging light. Five bodies burnt and charred, and destroyed radio equipment. For good measure, the Lieutenant shot each body in the chest. Each body twitched as blood oozed from the gunshot.

"Cinder. We got a live one." Roman said.

The officer turned and saw a young woman of a darker complexion. She clutched her belly as Neo pointed a gun at her. "Nein! Nein! Nein!" The Polish officer weakly pleaded.

"She speaks German…" Roman said rather surprised.

Cinder smiled as she removed with her black officer cap with a small silver skull on the rim. She smiled as she knelt down. "What's your name?"

"Amber…" The young girl coughed, blood trickling down her chin.

"Well Amber… seems you're luck has ran up. You're going to be the first prisoner of war." She stood up and turned to Neo, "Patch her up, she leaves with us."

The girl frowned but reluctantly broke out the medic kit. "Ya know, the Reichsmarshal is not going to be pleased with this."

Cinder shrugged as she placed her officer cap back on her head, "She'll be a good candidate for the Avatar project. Now plant the charges. The sooner this bunker is gone, the better. We need to beat the other teams."

**England, September 3, 1939**

Ruby stood by the tombstone that face the English channel. It's white marble matched the color of the Dover Cliff on which the memorial rested upon. Dark gray were forming above the sea, heavy wind blowing against the young woman's face catching hold of her red cape. "Yeah… I know…" Ruby said as she took a seat beside the grave. "I feel it in the air too."

The wind calmed itself as a ray of sunlight pierced the dark clouds in the distance. "Still no word from our friends, Blake… or Weiss..." Ruby sighed, "I miss them, Mom. I think you would have really liked them. Blake was always shy and mysterious."

Ruby laughed a little, "We managed to get her to break her out of her jail. You should have seen her at the Beacon Academy Ball. She's a dancer."

Yang laughed with a cheeky grin, "Oh you got that right… just took her a few shots of sake. Well… more than a few…"

"Then there was Weiss…" Looked to the sky in fond remembrance, "For the first couple of months, she hated being our partner."

"A real ice-queen." Yang chimed in.

Ruby slapped her sister's knee. She leaned over to the tombstone to whisper, "She's Russian, but don't tell anyone, especialLy Dad. I know… Yang would not stop with that joke until we graduated. I think you would have liked her too, Mom. I mean once you got over the whole iciness of her."

Yang couldn't help but grin at the comment.

A few moments passed in silence.

Ruby picked at the blades of grass, "We had to do a lot of growing up, right Yang?"

A blond young woman sat down, ignoring the potential of grass stains on her suit. "I've been keeping her safe, Mom." Yang said with a cheeky grin.

A crack of thunder could be heard off in the distance. "We should get goin, Ruby" Yang pointed to the clouds. "The thunder storm is going to be here anytime now."

With solemn nod, Ruby stood up. The pungent odor of rain could be smelled even across the channel. It looked to be a nasty storm. The red-tipped girl stood up and hugged the tombstone. "It was real good talking to you Mom. I'll see you next week."

Her sister ran her hand along the smooth granite tombstone, "I'll visit before I head back home, Mom. Keep prayin for me. I really need help finding my mother." Yang's voice strained at the idea.

At that, the two of them walked down the road passing large open fields and farms that dotted the English landscape. An elderly woman looked from the clothes she was taking down from the line. "Gooday Ruby!" The woman offered a shaky hand.

"Hiya Mrs. Johnson!" Ruby stopped with her sister, "Do you need any help?"

The old woman shook her old bonneted head, "Oh no, dearie. I'm just chugging right along."

Ruby looked towards the ocean, then back at her sister. "We better make it fast." Yang said.

With that Ruby jumped the cobblestone fence with her sister. "Here, we'll help." Ruby offered as she grabbed a bed sheet off the line while Yang worked on the towels.

In what would have taken the woman thirty minutes to fold, with the help of the girls, it took ten minutes. Yang swooped up the basket with one arm and followed the old woman in her humble stone cottage.

By the time the girls were in the guy, rain drops started to fall. "Well Mrs. Johnson, we need to get back home. "

"Oh! Ruby, please take some gingersnaps!" Well how could Ruby resist? Well there was one simple answer, she didn't.

With a tin full of cookies, the sisters were put the door. Without even saying anything, the two started to run, hoping to beat the deluge that was coming.

Running as fast as they could, they ran a mile in about ten minutes. Though, Ruby was naturally faster, Yang kept up.

Ruby the funked to get the key out of her coat and unlocked the small one store farmhouse that she had been living in.

"HOME SWEET HOME!" Ruby exclaimed as she tossed her wet jacket on the floor by the fire pit.

Yang took her own olive green coat and hung it up on the coat wrack. "I see you haven't changed much." Yang teased.

Ruby huffed up her cheeks as she started a small fire that grew minute by minute. Once it was large enough, she took her coat and placed her coat on trying wrack near by. She turned to stick her tongue out at her sister.

"I stand corrected" Yang waved her hands up in defeat.

Once out of wet clothing, the two shared a blanket on the rickety old couch whose stuffing was ripped out in numerous places. With hot chocolate in their hands, a plate ginger snaps on the table, and smooth jazz lightly playing, the two sisters started to drift asleep. A loud bell sound filled the room. Causing Ruby snap awake. Silver eyes scanned the room to see that Yang was still asleep on her shoulder. _THIS IS THE BBC COMING TO YOU WITH AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE._

Ruby shook Yang awake. "Not now, Ruby, I was just finally getting some sleep."

The younger sister shook Yang more, "Yang something is happening. There's an emergency."

Two tired lilac eyes opened slowly. "Ruby stop kidding… " Tangs shot awake when she listened to the radio.

_NAZI GERMANY HAS JUST INVADED POLAND. IT HAS BEEN REPORTED, THAT IN LEAGUE WITH THE FRENCH GOVERNMENT, THE PRIME MINISTER OF GREAT BRITAIN HAS ISSUED AN ULTIMATUM TO ADOLF HITLER'S REICH. 'GERMAN TROOPS MUST WITHDRAW FROM POLAND OR FACE WAR.'_

The two girls stood up from the old couch looking at one another. "What?" Yang breathed, "They said they would stop with Czechoslovakia. There can't be another war."

Ruby walked towards the window and stared out. By now the storm was in full swing. "We all knew they wouldn't stop."

"Ruby… we have to go back home. It won't be safe here." Yang said in a gentle tone as she took a few steps closer.

Ruby stood there silently as if she were a statue. Unresponsive and cold.

"Ruby?" Yang took a step forward.

The smaller woman balled her hands into fists, "Yang… this is my home…"

Lilac eyes shot upward in surprise, "Wha… what do you mean?" the blonde girl stammered.

Ruby turned around with a look of pure determination. "This is where our mom, my mom, lived and died. I have to protect her. I have to protect her home."

Yang stood there completely dumbfounded, "But… what are you goin to do…?"

The brunette already knew already what she was going to do, "I'm going to volunteer in the army."

Yang felt a dagger in her heart. "You know I can't… I'll be recalled by the Marine Corps with this announcement…"

Ruby moved over to her sister and took her hands into her own, "I promise, after this war, I'll head back home. I'll find you."

Yang pulled her little sister into a tight embrace, "Be… be careful, Ruby."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Second chapter. Fav, follow, comment, lemme know what you guys think. It helps a great deal. **

**Cheers,**

**Lordxsauron**


	3. Chapter 3: AN Poll: What to work on!

Hey guys!

So this message is going on all of my stories! Now that I'm starting to get settled in with writing, I want to know what you guys want me to work on! I have some many thing I want to work on, to be honest, I need all of your input to channel my work.

Leave a review or go to the poll suggest what you want! Please, leave me your thoughts and opinions, they do truly matter.

Thanks and cheers!

LordxSauron


	4. Chapter 4

Ello governas!

Your humble dark lord has stirred from the depths of Mordor. I have returned to you with new ideas, stories, and updates. This will be posted to all stories.

First off- I'm going to be updating and working on the following projects

1\. Rising of the Shield Hero Story (should pretty spicy) No title yet.

2\. Halo Remnants of the Lost- Which will be rewritten for only RWBY section in the halo/scifi universe. It will be renamed Lost Company- should be out in the first week

3\. The World They Knew- WW2 RWBY story full of political intrigue and action. Check it out if you haven't done so yet

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story on undetermined length of hiatus: Forlorn

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stories up for adoption- the rest. If you'd like to pick one up, feel free to message me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So the goal for me is to have written a chapter for each story in a month. Doable? I hope so!

To all of my faithful readers that have been waiting, first off, I want to apologize. It's been a hectic couple of months. I do this for you as much as I do it for myself, and I hope you will enjoy some of my stories! Anyone who is stumbling on to any of my stories, well I hope you enjoy any and all stories.

Thank you for your messages, prayers, and well-wishes to me. It truly means everything to me.

I love you all so much, let's do this together!

LordxSauron


End file.
